My Curious Feeling About You
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Orihime memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya itu, "Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra berhenti memberontak. Dia lebih memilih mengelus rambut gadis di hadapannya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi kali ini, aku juga mencintaimu, Orihime!"


Bleach is mine! *ditendang ke bulan*

Oke, Bleach punya Tite Kubo, saya minjem charanya doang kok…

Umh, mungkin agak-agak OOC, dan apalagi yak? Silahkan temukan harta karunnya sendiri aja ya… ^^

**So, Happy Reading, Hope You Like It!**

Orihime menatap mata musim gugur itu dengan pandangan seperti orang yang terhipnotis.

'Mata yang indah!' batin gadis itu.

Ya, memang belum pernah ia menemukan mata seindah mata itu. Mata yang mampu menyihirnya dan membuatnya terjerat tanpa mau melepaskannya kembali.

"Ichigo," sapa sebuah suara yang terdengar _familiar _di telinga Orihime.

"Hei, Rukia!"

Orihime menatap kedua insan yang sedang berbincang itu dengan pandangan hancur. Dia tahu kalau Rukia adalah sahabatnya dan ia juga mengerti bahwa ia sangat tidak pantas menghancurkan hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tapi, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" ucap seorang guru setelah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Ochi-_sensei_!"

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Buka halaman 54," perintahnya.

**

* * *

**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid pun mulai merapikan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

"Inoue, maaf ya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

"Tidak apa kok, Kuchiki-san. Ehm, mau kencan dengan Kurosaki-kun ya?" tanya Orihime sambil menampilkan senyum untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Wajah Rukia memerah. Tapi, setelah itu ia mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu meninggalkan Orihime sendiriran setelah ia mengucapkan 'sampai nanti!'.

Orihime menghela nafasnya. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Orihime berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menuju gerbang sekolahnya serta berdiri diam di sana. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan airmatanya. Airmata yang telah lama ditahannya kini keluar meluap-luap. Gadis itu terus saja menangis sampai ketika ia melihat sebuah saputangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Te… terima kasih," ucap Orihime sembari mengambil benda itu. Ia pun mengelap airmatanya sampai airmatanya benar-benar terasa kering. Setelah tangisnya mereda, ia memandang saputangan tersebut.

"Ng, biar nanti aku cuci saputanganmu, ya?" pinta Orihime sebagai balasan telah meminjamkannya saputangan.

Laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Hei, saputanganmu ini bagai−"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli mau kau apakan!" potongnya.

Orihime terus menatap laki-laki tadi sampai bayangannya menghilang.

"Astaga, aku lupa menanyakan namanya," seru gadis itu sambil menepuk keningnya. Orihime kembali menatap ke arah jalanan si pemilik saputangan itu menghilang. 'Dia baik sekali. Mau menungguku menangis sampai sesore ini,' ucap Orihime dalam hati.

**

* * *

**

Orihime menatap saputangan yang telah dicuci bersih olehnya. Sampai pada saat pandangannya berhenti di satu titik dan melihat ukiran halus pada saputangan tersebut.

"Schiffer," ejanya.

Orihime menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir keras. Dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Baik di kelasnya maupun di kelas seangkatannya yang lain.

"Schiffer itu anak kelas berapa, ya? Duh, kalau begini ceritanya, bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan saputangan miliknya?" gumam Orihime.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan waktu untuk menjelaskannya.

**

* * *

**

"Selamat pagi, Inoue!"

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-san!"

"Pagi, Rukia. Pagi, Inoue."

"Ya, selamat pagi juga Kurosaki-kun," sahut Inoue.

Rukia yang tepat berada di samping Orihime, menatap saputangan yang berada di genggaman gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya kau membawa saputangan ke sekolah, Inoue!"

"Ah, ini bukan milikku," sanggah Inoue.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali bertanya, "Lalu milik siapa?"

"Di saputangan ini, ada nama Schiffer. Ng, apa kalian tahu siapa Schiffer itu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, membuat Orihime menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kurasa aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud, Inoue!" sahut Ichigo.

Orihime memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mata Ichigo−dan gadis itu menemukan perasaan yang aneh dari biasanya. 'Mata Schiffer lebih indah dan memukau daripada mata Kurosaki-kun. Tapi, kenapa sekarang perasaanku biasa-biasa saja saat melihat Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun bersama-sama?'

"Apa orang yang kau maksud itu memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata hijau?" tanya Ichigo memecah lamunan Orihime.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa Kurosaki-kun mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dia kapten basket di sekolah kita," jawab Ichigo.

"Kapten basket?" ulang Rukia.

"Ya, kapten basket. Baru dipilih beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia anak pindahan dari Spanyol. Tapi bahasa Jepangnya bagus, terlebih permainan basketnya. Kalian berdua masa tidak mengenalnya?"

Rukia dan Orihime hanya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, dia kelas berapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Kelas 12 A jurusan IPA."

"Kakak kelas, ya?" gumam Orihime pelan. Kukira dia, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya saputangan itu ada denganmu, Inoue?"

Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Kemarin aku… aku terjatuh di depan gerbang dan… dan aku menangis. Lalu, dia menawariku saputangan ini," jelas Inoue dengan terbata-bata−karena baru kali ini ia berbohong pada sahabatnya.

"Baik sekali si Kapten basket kita itu," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi, lukamu bagaimana?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Kuchiki-san!"

"Hei, mau menonton pertandingan basket tidak? Nanti siang sekolah kita bertanding dengan sekolah yang dari Soul Society."

"Kurosaki-kun tahu darimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku ini wakil kapten di klubku. Tentu saja aku juga turut serta dalam permainan," ucap Ichigo sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Dasar norak," gerutu Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Jadi, kau ikut?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan berbagai macam tontonan olah−"

"Ulquiorra ikut lho!" potong Ichigo.

Wajah Orihime bersemu merah. Dia menatap Ichigo dan Rukia secara bergantian, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menyetujui ajakan kedua temannya tersebut. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa mengembalikan benda di tangannya itu secepatnya.

**

* * *

**

Pertandingan basket barusaja dimulai. Orihime melihat ke arah lapangan dan menemukan sosok si pemilik saputangan yang telah menolongnya itu. Schiffer. Begitulah yang terukir di saputangan milik laki-laki misterius itu.

"Hei! Ulquiorra juga main tuh," bisik Rukia di telingaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Ulquiorra berdiri.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kuchiki-san"

Rukia hanya tersenyum usil sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya di hadapanku sambil berkata, "_Peace_! Damai yah!"

Orihime hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kehebohan dan keusilan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Gadis itu merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap ke arah lapangan. Jujur, dia memang tidak mengerti bagaimana dan apa peraturan dari pertandingan ini, tapi satu yang gadis itu tahu. Dia merasa senang saat melihat Ulquiorra bermain dengan lincahnya.

"Horeee~" sorak murid-murid sekolah Karakura saat Ulquiorra mencetak angka _three point_. Orihime ikut bersorak mengikuti murid-murid lain.

"Pacarmu, si Ulquiorra itu jago juga," ucap Rukia. Orihime hanya mendelik dan dibalas dengan tawa oleh gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Dia bukan pacarku, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Tapi Rukia berpura-pura tidak mendengar sanggahan Orihime, membuat gadis itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

Orihime menatap kembali ke arah lapangan dan menatap jam di tangannya. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, namun ditahan oleh Rukia.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku pulang duluan, ya!" ucap Orihime sambil keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ sekolah mereka.

Gadis itu memilih duduk di taman sekolah mereka sambil menunggu pertandingannya selesai. Tempat itu tenang dan nyaman. Yah, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang agak ramai. Dia memilih kursi yang tepat berada di bawah pohon sakura. Bunganya belum mekar, belum musimnya. Gadis itu menidurkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan tasnya dan memejamkan matanya−kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si Schiffer itu. Tanpa terasa, angin mulai berhembus pelan, membuat gadis itu terlelap dalam buaiannya.

**

* * *

**

"Hebat sekali permainanmu tadi, Uquiorra!" seru Ichigo.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar dan menggumamkan 'Hng' sebagai jawaban ucapan Ichigo.

"Akhirnya kita menang juga," sahut seorang pemuda pendek berambut putih.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?"

"Berpesta bagaimana maksudmu, Gin?" tanya Toshiro.

"Untuk merayakan kemenangan kita!"

"Pikiranmu mulai seperti Rangiku, ya!" ejek seseorang yang disapa Grimmjaw.

"Jangan mengejek pacarku!"

"Wah, jangan marah dong! Nanti kau boleh mengajak Rangiku kok," gurau Ichigo.

"Kalian ini benar-benar berisik sekali, ya!" sambung sesosok laki-laki berkacamata.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini, Ishida! Jadi, sekali-sekali boleh dong."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Aku boleh mengajak Rukia juga, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kurosaki!" sahut Ishida.

"Aku tidak ikut," sela Ulquiorra.

"Sayang sekali. Ikut saja, deh!" bujuk Grimmjaw.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Ada urusan, maaf ya!"

Mereka semua tampak menimang-nimang permintaan Ulquiorra. "Yah, baiklah! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa ya!"

Ulquiorra menatap kepergian seluruh teman-temannya itu. Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya dan memutuskan pergi ke taman. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak begitu suka dengan kegaduhan, terutama sorakan dari para _fans girl_nya. Makanya, dia menolak ajakan temannya secara halus. Dia lebih memilih berada di tempat sepi yang tenang sambil membaca buku miliknya. Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman SMA Karakura. Pemuda itu memilih berjalan menuju sebuah pohon sakura. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur di sana.

Bukankah dia perempuan yang waktu itu? gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

Ulquiorra memilih duduk dengan bersandarkan pohon−tepatnya di depan kursi panjang tempat perempuan tersebut tertidur. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan buku yang berada di dalam tasnya dan mulai membacanya halaman demi halaman.

_30 menit kemudian…_

Orihime mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menguap lebar−menandakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk. Orihime bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalinya sedang membaca di sana. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati sosoknya.

"Ng, anu…"

"Sudah bangun?" tanyanya singkat.

"Umh, ya. Baru saja," jawab Orihime kikuk.

Pemuda itu menurunkan buku yang baru dibacanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Dia bersiap-siap seperti orang yang hendak pulang. Dan, sepertinya ia memang berniat untuk pulang karena sekarang ia sudah bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Orihime yang terbengong-bengong menatapnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Schiffer-kun," panggil Orihime.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya pendek.

"Ah, ng… tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak!"

Orihime tersenyum. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer-kun sebenarnya aku−"

"Jangan memanggilku Schiffer, _onna_! Panggil Ulquiorra saja," jelasnya.

"Ehm, baik! Ulquiorra, sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena kemarin kau sudah mau menemaniku. Dan, ini!" seru Orihime sambil menyerahkan saputangan yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Buatmu saja," tolaknya.

"Tapi, inikan milik Ulquiorra. Masa kau berikan untukku!"

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku untukmu."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Orihime masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Suatu saat nanti pasti aku jelaskan padamu, Orihime!"

"Eh?" Orihime kaget mendengar Ulquiorra memanggil namanya. Seingatnya dia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu ataupun berkenalan dengan pemuda ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui namanya?

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah. Mungkin Ichigo atau Rukia yang memberitahukan namaku padanya, batin Orihime.

**

* * *

**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Ulquiorra dan Orihime terlihat sering bersama-sama. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi gossip besar. Ulquiorra yang dingin dan cuek terhadap wanita telah berhasil dicairkan oleh Orihime Inoue. Orihime dan Ulquiorra hanya memandang santai masalah tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih mengacuhkan hal itu.

"Makan bersama yuk, Ulquiorra!" ajak Orihime.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Orihime menuju atap sekolah.

"Hei, kau juga bergabung rupanya, Ulquiorra!" ucap Ichigo.

Ulquiorra hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Pasangan baru memang selalu berdua ya kemana-mana," goda Grimmjaw.

"Diam kau!" sahut Ulquiorra. Bukannya merasa takut atau apa, justru semua orang yang ada di atap itu tertawa mendengar gerutuan yang Ulquiorra lontarkan. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya diikuti Orihime yang memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Mereka berdua itu hanya iri pada kalian," sahut Rukia santai.

"Berisik kau, nona cebol!"

"Apa kau bilang barusan, Grimmjaw?" sahut Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah amat sangat marah.

Orihime hanya tertawa melihat perubahan perilaku Rukia. Namun Rukia justru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

"Jangan tertawa, Inoue. Aku tidak cebol. Kalian saja yang terlalu tinggi. Iya kan, Toshiro?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" sahutnya.

"Karena kalian sama-sama pendek!" sambung Grimmjaw.

Kali ini Grimmjaw harus berhadapan dengan Rukia dan Toshiro. 'Gawat! Aku kan hanya bercanda,' ucapnya dalam hati. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Hinamori secara bergantian. Tapi yang dipandangi hanya menahan tawa sambil mengangkat bahu mereka−tanda tak mau ikut campur.

"Ah, aku ada tugas dari Mayuri-_sensei_. Aku ke laboraturium duluan, ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari menerjang kedua mahluk pendek tersebut.

"HEI, JANGAN LARI!" teriak Rukia dan Toshiro bersamaan.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia, Kuchiki-san!" tahan Orihime.

Rukia menatap Orihime dan mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini dia selamat. Tapi tidak untuk yang berikutnya!"

"Kau jadi makan, _onna_?"

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa!" gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan bekalnya dan ikut makan bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

**

* * *

**

"Kau yakin mau mengantarku ke lapangan?"

"Iya. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Orihime.

"Bukan! Hanya saja, aku tidak mau membuatmu repot, _onna_," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Tidak masalah, kok." Jawab Orihime sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan, tapi justru mereka berdua merasakan suasana yang tenang dan nyaman. Seolah bisa mendengar ungkapan hati pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai. Cepat pulang, nanti kesorean!"

"Ulquiorra, sekarang baru jam tiga, kok!"

"Sudahlah, kau hati-hati _onna_!"

"Iya, Ulquiorra yang bawel," canda Orihime sambil berlari menjauhi Ulquiorra.

"Perempuan itu!" gumamnya pelan. Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk masuk dan bergabung bersama timnya yang lain.

_Sementara itu…_

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat berada di dekatnya," ucap Orihime sambil menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan debar jantungnya.

"Dekat dengan siapa?" sahut sebuah suara.

"Dengan Ulquiorra maksudmu?" sambung suara yang lain.

"Ka… kalian siapa?"

"Kami siapa? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Kau ini siapa? Jangan seenaknya saja mendekati Ulquiorra!"

"A… aku−"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Baiknya perempuan sial ini kita apakan ya, Mila-Rose?"

"Terserah kau saja, Menoly!"

"Kau punya usul, Loly?"

"Tidak. Terserah kau saja."

"Aku ada cara," sahut sebuah suara lagi.

"Apa, Apache?"

"Begini," jelasnya sambil berbisik di telinga Menoly.

"Hm, baiklah. Sini, ikut aku," celoteh gadis itu sambil menjambak rambut Orihime dan menyeretnya.

**

* * *

**

_Bruakk!_

"Akh," jerit Orihime. Gadis itu dilempar dengan seenaknya masuk ke gudang. "Ka… kalian mau apa?"

"Mau apa? Kami ingin bermain bersamamu, boleh kan?"

"Menoly, jangan terlalu keras!" Mila-Rose mengingatkan.

Menoly hanya menatap Mila-Rose sekilas dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Orihime.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Orihime hanya menggeleng pelan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Kau sudah mendekati Ulquiorra. Kau pikir, kau pantas berdampingan dengannya?"

_Plak! _

"Tentu saja, tidak!" sahut Menoly menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

_Plak!_

"Kuperingati, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menjauh dari Ulquiorra. Kalau tidak−"

"Kalau tidak apa?"

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main. Mereka menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaan mereka, orang itu adalah Ulquiorra.

"U… Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra hanya diam saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Orihime yang sudah gemetaran di sudut ruangan. Ulquiorra berjongkok serta menatap gadis itu dan menyentuh rambut Orihime.

"Kalian semua jangan pernah ada yang berani menyakiti ataupun mengganggu Orihime. Kalau kalian tetap nekat," Ulquiorra berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kalian merasakan yang lebih dari yang Orihime rasakan!"

Menoly dan teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk diam dan undur diri dari hadapan Ulquiorra. Kini di ruangan itu hanya ada Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "A… aku takut!" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini!"

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu!"

"Yasudah. Kita ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu," ajak Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Orihime. Gadis itu berhasil berdiri, namun kakinya justru terasa nyeri akibat dorongan keras tadi. Orihime memilih diam saja sambil terus memaksa kakinya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dan tiba-tiba saja−

"Tu… turunkan aku!" pekik Orihime.

"Kakimu terluka. Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu bilang padamu. Aku masih bisa menahannya," sanggah Orihime sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ulquiorra.

"Kamu selalu saja begitu. Tidak pernah berubah!"

Orihime hanya mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa maksudnya? Dan lagi, kenapa rasanya aku pernah melakukan percakapan yang seperti ini sebelumnya?'

**

* * *

**

"Nah, lukamu sudah diobati!"

"Te… terima kasih ya, Ulquiorra!"

"Kejadian yang tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf ya padamu!"

"Tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Semuanya kan sudah lewat," ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Dulu juga kamu bilang seperti itu padaku. Kenapa tidak pakai karate yang dulu pernah kuajarkan padamu, onna?"

"Ka… karate? Dulu?"

"Ah, lupakan saja!" sahut Ulquiorra cepat.

Orihime mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Ulquiorra. Dia menyibakkan rambut itu dengan cepat dan membuat Ulquiorra tersentak kaget.

"Kamu," ucap Orihime pelan saat melihat _piercing_ yang menempel di telinga Ulquiorra. _Piercing_ yang dulu adalah miliknya dan ia berikan untuk sahabat kecilnya.

Ulquiorra mendesah. "Ya, ini aku. Ulquiorra yang dulu sahabat kecilmu."

"U… Ulquiorra!" ucap Orihime sambil memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"He… hei! Lepaskan aku, _onna_!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra!" Ya, kini Orihime mengerti mengapa Ulquiorra mengetahui namanya sebelum mereka sempat berkenalan. Bukan karena Ichigo. Tapi karena mereka sudah saling mengenal waktu mereka kecil.

Ulquiorra berhenti memberontak. Dia lebih memilih mengelus rambut gadis di hadapannya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi kali ini, aku juga mencintaimu, Orihime!"

"Aku… aku juga sama denganmu."

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Orihime. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian batas mereka mulai tereliminasi dengan digantikan bibir mereka yang sudah saling bertautan.

Orihime melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. "Jadi, kenapa kau tahu aku ada di gudang?"

"Aku mendengar jeritanmu!"

"Memangnya terdengar dari lapangan basket?"

"Ah, kalau soal itu, aku mencarimu karena kau lupa memberikan botol minumku yang tadi kutitipkan di dalam tasmu."

"Oh, begitu!"

"Ya, memang seperti itu. Lalu, kau mau seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Ulquiorra kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menikmati keindahan yang telah lama mereka nantikan.

_**Flashback**_

_Ulquiorra and Orihime, 6__th__._

"Te… terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap gadis itu masih dengan isakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Orihime Inoue."

"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mau kuajarkan karate juga? Yah, supaya nanti kau bisa membalas mereka kalau mereka menyakitimu lagi. Bagaimana?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ulquiorra and Orihime, 11__th__._

"Hhh… Hhh… tidak bisa! Terlalu banyak," gumam gadis itu setelah kekuatannya terkuras untuk mengeluarkan jurus-jurus karate yang diajarkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Kenapa nona manis? Tidak perlu takut, kami cuma mau bermain denganmu saja kok!" ucap orang tersebut dan disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh kawanannya yang lain.

_Buuakk!_

"U… Ulquiorra!" pekik Orihime.

Gadis itu menatap Ulquiorra yang sedang sibuk menghajar orang-orang yang berniat buruk padanya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil tidak menjadikan hambatan untuk menghabisi seluruh lawannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Orihime?" tanyanya dengan nafas memburu setelah selesai memukul mundur seluruh lawannya.

"Aku… aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Syukurlah! Ayo, kita pulang."

Sebuah tangan terulur di hadapan Orihime. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan baik sebagai penopangnya untuk menstabilkan dirinya untuk berdiri. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju komplek perumahan tempat mereka tinggal. Dan, hup!

"Hei, kenapa aku digendong?" ronta Orihime.

"Kakimu lecet. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu bilang padamu. Aku masih bisa menahannya!"

"Masih bisa menahan katamu? Sudah jangan cerewet. Besok kalau pulang sekolah, telepon aku saja. Nanti biar aku yang jemput," ucap pemuda itu.

"Iya, Ulquiorra yang bawel!"

"Enak saja kau," gerutunya. "Orihime, yang tadi itu maaf ya. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat, pasti tidak akan seperti ini!"

"Tidak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Semuanya kan sudah lewat," jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini. Selalu saja meremehkan masalah."

"Lagipula, aku yakin kalau Ulquiorra selalu ada untukku. Jadi, kenapa tidak?"

"Begitu, ya?" ucapnya lirih. "Bagaimana kalau aku harus pindah jauh? Ke Spanyol, misalnya!"

Orihime terdiam sebentar. "Kau beneran mau pindah?"

"Ng, ya. Ayahku dimutasi ke Spanyol. Besok berangkat," jelas Ulquiorra muram.

Orihime memilih diam. Gadis itu merapatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik Ulquiorra. 'Hangat!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kamu marah ya, Orihime?"

"Tidak!" sahutnya mantap. "Aku hanya punya ini untukmu. Karena sepasang, yang satu untukku dan satunya lagi untukmu. Dipasang ya di telingamu," pinta gadis itu.

"Aku pakai itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah meledek.

"Ukh, yasudah kalau−"

"Pasangkan saja di telingaku!"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Pasang saja! Di telinga kananku ada lubang, pasang disebelah situ saja."

Orihime mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ulquiorra dan memasangkan sebuah _piercing _miliknya di telinga kanan Ulquiorra.

"Aku juga punya kenang-kenangan untukmu," ucap Ulquiorra setelah Orihime selesai memasang _piercing_ di telinganya.

"Oh ya?"

"Di rumahku saja."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Jadi, apa maksud kata 'terima kasihmu' waktu itu saat kamu memberikan saputanganmu untukku?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra tersenyum. Dia menyentuh sepasang jepit rambut milik Orihime dan berkata, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaga kenang-kenangan dariku yang kuberikan untukmu 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau jadi _senpai_ku di sini?"

"Kelas khusus. Hanya dua tahun di SMP," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Dan, sejak kapan kau mengenaliku sebagai sahabat kecilmu?"

"Sejak kau menangis," jawabnya pendek.

"Itu−"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan. Aku tahu kok kenapa kau menangis!"

"Sok tahu!"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih. Mau kuberi hukuman lagi seperti tadi, _onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Orihime.

"Tidak keberatan!" seru Orihime sambil tersenyum.

**

* * *

**

Wuah, Oneshoot yang panjang.

Tauk deh, bingung mau ngomong apalagi. =.=

so, mau tanya nih! Aneh gak? Atau ada yang ga nyambung atau ga jelas? Kasih tau aja ya…

omong-omong soal _piercing_, itu cuman buat pelengkap cerita doang kok, aslinya mah ulquiorra gak pake _piercing _atau yang sejenisnya kok :)

Yah, pokoknya saya minta review aja deh.

Minna-san, mind to review?


End file.
